crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.72: Parasitism (6)
' Chapter 72': Carne is sitting on her bed, in her room at the Navarus mansion. Neal is standing a few meters away. Carne desperately asks Neal what she should do. She is holding a knife to her hands, which are trembling. She says that she has completely recovered the memories of how she killed her parents. She describes how, during her childhood rampage, she laughed after murdering her mother and ignored her dying father. With tears in her eyes, she says that she is scared of herself and that she even tried to commit suicide. She then turns to face Neal and says that she doesn't want to die. She grabs him by his uniform, yells that she wants to run away and begs him to take her away with him. A wide smile appears on Neal's face as he stoops to get his face closer to Carne's. He calls the girl a "foolish princess" and tells her that it is too late for that now. He then asks her "Do you really think i'd help someone like you?" and steps away from her. Carne calls his name with uncertainty, but Neal smiles once more. Carne is left dumbfounded. She asks him why he is that way and why he is looking at her like that. Neal then starts narrating that he has been always thinking about how to make her to trust him and like him. But, he concludes that he doesn't need her to like him anymore, as her own many failings will make her disappear on her own. As Carne starts asking him about what he is saying, Neal interrupts her and says that he will reveal everything that she has told him to Setz. This, he says, will make Setz abandon her too. Full of fear, Carne starts thinking of the possibility of Setz discovering all these. Neal is thinking himself that Carne confessed to him that she went on a rampage the first time, because she was betrayed by her mother. He believes that now that she is feeling betrayed by Neal and, since she has absorbed that black smoke back in the courtyard too, she will go on a rampage now, once again. As he is thinking that in case this plan fails, he will lull her again, Carne stabs him in his right arm. As Neal is just standing there, surprised by the attack, Carne is mumbling that she can't forgive him for threatening to reveal everything to Setz. Meanwhile, in Lark's dream, Lark is about to ask the veiled woman which friend he should be careful around, when she diappears from his sight. Lark starts wondering whether they have reached the limit and yells for her. As he notices that he doesn't even know her name, he hears steps behind him. He turns around only to see someone standing in front of him, who is wearing the same clothes and looks exactly like him, except that he has red hair, strange tattoos on his face and neck, and the eyes of a pureblood vampire. Lark says out loud, "Me..?". Category:Chapters